The present invention relates in general to air conditioner units, and more specifically to an arrangement for mounting an evaporator fan assembly in an air conditioner unit of the type suitable for mounting on the roof of a vehicle, such as a bus.
It is well known to mount air conditioner units on the roof of a vehicle such as a bus. Typically, such units contain the heat exchangers and the evaporator and condenser fans and various air supply passageways for allowing return air from the interior of a bus to be passed through the evaporator assemblies and thence returned to the bus in a cooled and dehumidified condition. Likewise, passageways are provided for the condenser air flow for rejection of heat from the unit.
It is always difficult when servicing a unit such as this type which is mounted on the top of a vehicle. Accordingly, it is considered desirable to design such units in a manner which facilitates easy assembly and removal of components as required for replacement and/or routine maintenance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air conditioner unit which includes an evaporator air delivery fan assembly which may be attached to the unit without use of conventional nut and bolt type fastening means.
It is a further object of the invention to attach an evaporator air delivery assembly to a partition wall within a roof mounted air conditioner unit through the use of molded in retaining means and a friction fit mounting clip.